The Pirates Code
by Lone Wolf066
Summary: Find out what happens when you put Naruto Into Pirates of the Caribbean...... NarxHina OCxOC WillxElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean or any other series/show/books that I decide to put in here (So you bastard lawyers GET OFF MY BACK!)

The Pirate's Code

**By **

**Lone Wolf 066**

"Hey honey, how would you like to spend time with a real man? Hahahaha!" asked a drunken pirate to a blue-haired, lavender eyed beauty of a tavern serving girl.

"What I'd like is for you to leave me alone" thought Hinata as she put down his drink (rum yaaaaay! rum), but she didn't say that out loud. She never did because she was used to this as she was a serving girl in one of the few pirate ports in the Caribbean, Tortuga. Later when her shift was done she left the tavern and started to make her way up the cobble-stone street to her house in the hills above the port. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and she was pulled roughly into an alley. She found herself looking into the bloodshot eyes of the drunk whom she had served just hours before.

"I'll ask you again girl how would you like to spend time with a real man?' he asked as he started to tear at her dress

"No! What are you doing?" screamed Hinata as she tried to fight him but she was too weak to do so. Then just as he was about to tear off her shift( shift a pair of underwear with bra and panties included) a yellow flash tackled the drunk and both fell back farther into the alleyway. Hinata herself collapsed in a heap and fainted. She woke later (A/N a few minutes later) to the sound of a gunshot which wasn't totally uncommon in Tortuga but it was really close to her. She looked around trying to find the source of the gunshot and she saw stumbling towards her a man with blood pouring down his side. He stopped and looked at her and she stared into a pair of cerulean eyes that took her breath away.  
"Are you okay?" asked the man with concern in his voice.

"I fine but you don't seem all that well." she stated

"I'll be fine" he said "I just need some rest. Is your house nearby?"

"Yes just up the hill."

"Then lets go" he said as he took off up the hill with her following behind him. Finally after a couple minutes walking she opened the door to her house but as she walked in a loud **thud!** was heard behind her. She spun around and saw that the stranger who had saved her life had fallen on his face with a pool of his blood gathering around his body. She cried out and she lifted him up onto her couch and ripping off his coat and shirt bandaged him hoping to stop the blood and allow him to recover. After that momentary panic was gone she picked up his coat and looked at it. It was black with orange stripes on the sleeves and had what appeared to be a fox head with nine tails surrounding it. It also had a two gunshot holes in it which were lined up perfectly but that was a good thing because it meant that the bullet had passed right through his body and she didn't have to worry about taking it out later.

"Hmm well I guess those blood stains will come out and those holes shouldn't be a problem to fix" she thought to herself as she looked at her sleeping savior. He was about 6'4" with a spiky blonde hair and eyes that made the sky look dull and he was about her age (A/N 20 y o). Suddenly a troubled look passed over his face and she heard him mumble "Don't leave me alone." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead and he calmed down "Don't worry I will never leave you alone." Then a thought came over her, work! If she missed that she would get fired and it was pretty hard to find even a semi-decent job in Tortuga since most were indecent jobs.

"Crap I don't want to leave him but it should only be a couple minutes and I can stop and get dinner on the way back" she thought to herself a she got into a new dress and her coat. As soon as she was ready she ran out the door and headed over to her friend's house Kaleigh Cypher. As soon as she got there she knocked on the door and her blonde-haired friend opened the door.

"Hinata! How are you what are you doing here?"

"Actually I need a favor of you" and she proceeded to tell her of the afternoon events but failed to mention any details about her savior other than that he was shot and needed to be taken care of for the next few days.  
"So I need you to cover for me the next few days."

"That won't be a problem for the next hmm three days but on the third day I will drag your ass to work girl."  
"I know but hopefully in two days he will be fine." And with that she left going towards her house with her sleeping savior in it.

(A/N Now I could be really, really cruel here and just end the FF here and not have our blonde hero wake up yet but I'm not going too)

Time Jump: Two days

It was late at night and knock at the door woke Hinata up. It had been two days since the encounter with the drunk and her savior hadn't woken up yet and after two days of watching him sleep she herself fell asleep next to him. She looked around and found that she had fallen asleep on him, because she had been standing by the couch with him on it hoping that he would wake up, and he had wrapped his arms around her. She blushed a bright red and getting up, so as not to disturb him, she went over to the door and found her friend with her arm wrapped around the arm a tall muscular man with red hair clothed totally in black .(A/N Not Gaara as you will find out. In this FF I will only be including Naruto Hinata and Kyuubi)

"Hey Hinata I just wanted to find out how you were doing and whether or not your friend had woken." Said Kaleigh

"No he's still asleep and I'm getting worried." Said Hinata

"Do you mind if I take a look?" asked the red haired man "I have some skill at wounds and sickness."

"How do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Hinata

"Kaleigh told me everything when we came over here to check up on you" answered the man.

"Sure maybe you can help more than I." said Hinata as she stood aside motioning for him to into the house. He walked inside and once he spotted the man on the couch he started laughing.

"What's so funny? Did I do anything wrong?" asked Hinata

"No you didn't it's just that that man won't wake up unless you do one thing and I happen to know what that is. Do you happen to have any noodles in your cupboard?"  
"Yes I have some."  
"Good now just boil them and I will do the rest."

A couple minutes later the man was waving a bowl of noodles (A/N all of you Naruto fans know what it is) in front of the man's face. The cerulean eyes snapped open to look into the hazel eyes of the red-haired man.

"Glad to see you're awake captain." Stated the man.

"Glad to see you're not dead yet Don." Said the blonde-haired captain.

"Well you've been giving a fright to your friend over there captain" said Don nodding his head back to Hinata and Kaleigh.

"Which one?" whispered the captain.

"The blue-haired one. From what Kaleigh told me you saved her from being raped and got shot for it baka." Whispered Don back

"Oh that's right." He said sitting up. "Now I recognize you girl. I'm just glad I was able to save you in time."

"You did thank you very much."

"So Donnie this is the great Captain Naruto Uzumaki that you've been telling me about. He doesn't look so great." Said Kaleigh

"That's because I never told you what he's really known by, even though he is really Naruto Uzumaki he's also known by his ship's name the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox." Stated Don

Realization dawned on both girls faces.

"Hey Don are you going to eat that Ramen?"  
"No I just used it to get you awake. Here you go." He said as he handed over the bowl which Naruto ate with gusto. "Well Kaleigh I'm going to walk you home now seeing as now that I found the captain we can sail tomorrow and get away from this disgusting place." With that he offered Kaleigh his arm which she wrapped hers around and they both left.

"Well I guess I better go and find a room for the night. Thank-you for watching over me and for the ramen." He said as he got up from the couch but he fell back down feeling dizzy.

"No you have to stay here you lost too much blood but you should be fine by tomorrow." Said Hinata

"Are you sure it won't be too much trouble? Because you could just go get Don and he could take me to a room."

"No you need to stay put and rest."

"Fine but can I at least have my coat back."

"Fine." Said Hinata as she handed back his coat mended and fixed. With a sigh of relief he put it on and fell back onto the couch fast asleep. As she started to walk up the stairs she heard him say something but she couldn't make it out. She came back out into the living room.

"What was that?" asked Hinata

"I said I never got to hear your name." said Naruto

"It's Hinata."  
"Hmm Hinata that's a nice name."  
"Thank you good night."  
"Good night see you in the morning." And with that Hinata went upstairs to her bed.

Late that night Naruto woke to the sound of glass breaking and someone landing softly on the floor trying to move stealthily but failing to do so. Reaching up his sleeve he pulled out a knife that he had gotten from a merchant from the orient. The merchant had called it a kunai and when Naruto tested it he found it to be a great weapon and he had bought two dozen of them from the merchant and had slipped them up his sleeves into special pockets in his coat. Now he pulled out one and having it ready in his hand he stabbed the figure as it stood over the couch with a wickedly curved knife in his had ready to stab Naruto. Then he heard a scream above him

"Shit! Hinata!" he thought as he raced up the stairs pulling out another kunai from his coat. He burst though the door and he found another figure with a knife at Hinata's throat with his back towards Naruto. Without hesitation he threw the kunai and the kunai flying true lodged into the back of the man. He slumped over a screaming Hinata. Naruto walked over calmly to Hinata, only stopping to take his kunai out of the man's back and slipping it back up his coat, he wrapped his arms around a sobbing Hinata and made soothing noises rocking her back and forth. Finally she stopped sobbing and quieted down.

"Do you feel better?" asked Naruto

"Yes thank you Naruto." She whispered.  
"Think nothing of it you did the same for me." Said Naruto while both were thinking along the lines of "This feels nice I hope it never ends"

"So do you know why these men attacked?" asked Naruto

"Probably to get some money or something like that." Answered Hinata

"Or to possibly kill me." Thought Naruto then he got a brilliant idea. (A/N In this FF Naruto is not the dumb baka he usually is so he can get brilliant ideas but he's still just as dense.)  
"Hey Hinata, how would you like to leave this place?"  
"I would love that Naruto but where would I go?"

"Port Royal. I hear they have plenty of jobs and you could be safe there."

"That would be wonderful but if you go there you could be caught and hanged."  
"Ah they would never catch me even if they wanted to."

"Fine but can you take Kaleigh with us? She's been with me ever since I came to this hell hole and I could use a friend."

"Fine I'm sure Don would like that. Well if we're going to leave I suggest you get packed and we go to Kaleigh's house and get her." Said Naruto

Two hours later they found themselves outside of Kaleigh's house and after a couple knocks Don opened the door.

"Who is it? Oh hey captain what's with the bags?"  
"Hinata and Kaleigh are coming with us to Port Royal where they can be safe."  
"What brought this on captain?"  
"Hinata's home was attacked by two men and she almost died."  
"So you want to save her right?"  
"Right."  
"Well we'll see what Kaleigh has to say."

When Kaleigh heard the plan she was ecstatic that she and Hinata could finally leave the hell hole that is Tortuga. After about an hour the four of them were on the docks in front of a huge ship.

"This is the Kyuubi No Kitsune?" asked Hinata

"Yeah it is. Isn't she a beaut?" asked Naruto

"Something like that." Agreed Hinata and with that they walked up the gang plank and as they were about to board the ship they were stopped by a large man who had a striking resemblance to Don.

"Who goes there?" said the man

"Just your brother with our wayward captain who got himself shot stupidly." Said Don

"Hey I got shot for a good cause." Said Naruto

"And what cause would that be?" asked the man

"To save a beautiful woman." Said Naruto and Hinata blushed.

Noticing the blush on Hinata's face the man said "So that's how you met. Well if blue-hair here is with the captain how come blondie is here?"

"She's with me Jeff." Said Don "The captain's taking Hinata to safety why can't I take the woman I love to safety too?"

"You love me?" asked Kaleigh breathlessly.

"Yes I love you and I will do anything to keep you safe even if it kills me." Said Don

"I love you too." Said Kaleigh and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Man he must love you because he hates being touched in any way. The last person who touched him died." Said Jeff "Well come on board all of you we can leave with the tide."

As soon as Naruto stepped on board a blur of red fur came out of the captains cabin and jumped on Naruto.  
"Down Kyuubi, down." Said Naruto as the fox was licking his face. "Hinata I want you to meet Kyuubi who is named after this ship because the ship is named after him. Go on Kyu go say hi to Hinata." And he gave the little fox a shove towards Hinata and he went over like he was shy and he sat at her feet with his tail tucked around his body looking up at her. She bent down immediately and pick up the little fox petting him and squeezing him at the same time.

"Aww he's so cute and fuzzy" said Hinata then after a couple minutes of hugging the fox he put him down but he immediately wrapped himself around her legs.

"Wow he's never warmed himself up to anybody that fast. It took him two weeks to get him to trust Don." Said Naruto "Alright Jeff get us out of here now!"  
"Yes sir. Alright you maggots get out your hammocks we're leaving now. Move it!" shouted Jeff.

"Now if you two could follow me I'll show you to your room." Said Naruto and with that he led them to the captain's cabin and there he put Hinata with her things and in the first mates cabin (Don's) he put Kaleigh. Both didn't want to turn them out of their cabins but the two men would have nothing of it and went and set up their own hammocks for the voyage.

Time Jump: Five Days Later.

"Port Royal dead ahead captain." Said Jeff.

"Good now guide us into port and we will head to the governors' house" said Naruto

"The governors' house?" asked Hinata as she clung to his arm. Over the past few days the pair had become inseparable.

"Yeah there you can become maids and you'll be very safe." Said Don

Another Time Jump: An hour later

They stood before the large doors of the governors' house and as soon as Don knocked on the door the butler opened the door.

"May I help you sirs?" asked the butler

"Yes you can we're here to see Governor Swan, but we don't have an appointment. However we won't take to much of the governor's time." Said Don

"Do think this is going to work Don?" asked Naruto as the butler left after showing them to the living room.

"Hey it was your idea to do this plus we've looked all the options and this is the best way." Replied Don. Just then Governor Swan walked up to them

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes you can but if we could please talk to you into your office I would be most grateful. I have important matters to speak to you about." Said Naruto.

"Of course and if you ladies would like you can sit down while we talk." Said the governor

"Don't worry girls we won't be long." Said Naruto

As soon as the men left the two girls collapsed into the chairs

"Thank God I didn't want to stand for another minute." Said Kaleigh

"I know. Hey Kaleigh what do you think we are going to do once we become maids here?"  
"I don't know maybe just house work or looking after the governor."

Just then Elizabeth walked down the stairs and the two girls hushed up.  
"Who are you two?" asked Elizabeth.

"We are two young girls just looking for work and safety and hopefully we will be able to find it here." Replied Hinata

"Where are you from that you would need safety?" asked Elizabeth

"Tortuga." Replied Kaleigh  
"You've been to Tortuga?"

"Yeah we lived there until about five, six days ago. We were rescued by two handsome men."

"Are those men still here?"

"Yes they are. They are talking to your father now miss?" Said Hinata

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swan."  
"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Kaleigh Cypher."

They all stood up and shook each other's hands, then they proceeded to talk about things that only women would talk about such as who did your hair and who stitched your dress and other such matters that men almost never talk about. Elizabeth being the pirate fanatic that she is tried to get some information on Tortuga but after seeing the effect it had on the other two women she dropped it. After about a half hour they heard the office doors open and out came the governor with Don and Naruto. As they came into the living room Elizabeth looking at the two men jumped up and gasped.

"Father do you know who these men are? They are the dreaded pirates Kyuubi No Kitsune and the Fire Shadow. Two of the most ruthless pirates in the Caribbean!" shouted Elizabeth.  
"Calm down Elizabeth it's not as it seems." Said the governor.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth  
"What I mean Elizabeth is that in all your studies of piracy and pirates that when you came upon these two gentlemen in that book did you notice what ships the attacked more importantly the countries these ships were from?" asked the governor

"They only attacked French and Spanish ships." Stated Elizabeth

"Exactly this makes them sea dogs to the royal navy." (A/N okayyyy history time: sea dogs were in service to the English queen most notably Elizabeth I to disrupt French and Spanish Merchant lines.) said the governor.  
Realization dawned upon Elizabeth and she looked at the two girls sitting behind her and said "These are the two men who saved you from Tortuga?"

"Yes." Answered Hinata  
"Well you won't have to back there again right governor?" said Hinata

"Absolutely right you will both stay here and be my daughter's personal maids." Said the governor

"well then it's a good thing that we both like her eh Hinata?" asked Kaleigh

"Yes it's very good." Answered Hinata

"Well then let's go get your stuff from the ship girls." Said Don and they left the house walking down the street when suddenly Elizabeth came running out of the house.

"Wait! Captain Uzumaki may I please see your ship?" asked Elizabeth

"Sure you come with us." Said Naruto as they continued to walk down the street. As they entered the town Don noticed a blacksmith's shop.   
"Ms. Elizabeth can that blacksmith make swords?" asked Don

"Yes they can Don some of the finest are made here." Said Elizabeth

"Good, Captain I want to see a that blacksmith about a certain sword." Said Don

"Fine we'll stop but only for a minute." Said Naruto

They entered the smith's shop to find a young man pounding away upon what looked like to be the beginning of a sword.  
"Excuse me!" shouted Don

They young smith stopped hammering and looked up from his work.  
"Can I help you?" asked the smith

"You can Will my associate wants to have a sword made I think." Said Elizabeth stepping out from behind Don

"Ah Ms. Swan so good to see you again." Said Will

"Will how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth."  
"At least once more Ms. Swan."

"All right this is going nowhere can you make custom swords young man?" asked Don

"Yes I can what do you have in mind?"  
"I want a big sword about six feet long and about a half a foot across. I also want it to be a one sided blade with a tapered point at the end." (Think of Ichigo's Zanpakutoh from Bleach) said Don

"I think I know what you mean it should be done in a week or so. Come back on Saturday." Said Will

"Thank-you Mr.?"

"Turner, Will Turner."  
"Ah thank you Mr. Turner and I have a question do you ever take a break from your job?"  
"Yes to practice with some of my swords."  
"Would you like to learn how to properly use them?"  
"Sure."  
"Good I will see you every day at five o'clock and we can teach you some basic swordsmanship until my sword is ready." Said Don and with that the group left the shop.

"So I guess this means that I have to stay here for a week more Don?" asked Naruto

"Sorry captain, it's just that, you know who he looks like and I since I was one of that man's "apprentices" I feel that I owe him. The least I could do is help his son." Said Don

"Fine, fine." Said Naruto. Then the group came upon the Kyuubi No Kitsune and with the help of some dockhands they carried the girl's things to the mansion. As they were about to leave Don stopped Elizabeth.

"Is there any way Naruto and I can see the girls during the week Ms. Elizabeth?" asked Don

"Sure. After around seven o' clock they should be done, then you can see them." Replied Elizabeth

"Thank-you." And with that Don left

Time Jump: 7 Days

"Naruto I love you."  
"I love you too Hinata" said Naruto as he kissed Hinata on the lips. She blushed a little but didn't pull away. After he stopped kissing her he thought back to how he found out that she loved him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Hinata want to go get some dinner?" asked Naruto after picking her up from the governor's mansion on Monday night.  
"Sure Naruto" said Hinata and with that they went to a restaurant in Port Royal and had a wonderful dinner complete with ………… wine. Hinata drank some and after a while became quite drunk. Naruto noticing this took Hinata back to the governor's mansion. When they got to the front door Naruto was about to knock on the door to get her inside when he heard "Naruto wait please for just one moment." He turned around and saw Hinata standing there like there was something she wanted to say.  
"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto_

"_Naruto this is very hard for me to say this but here it goes, Naruto I think I love you no, I know I love you." Said Hinata_

"_What?" asked Naruto_

"_I L-O-V-E you Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto just stood there with his mouth open for a little while and after thinking to himself said "I love you too Hinata." As soon as he said this he saw the look of pure happiness on her face and seizing the moment he went up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. That kiss turned into a make-out session and after several minutes they finally stopped.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?" asked Naruto_

"_Yes you will." Said Hinata_

"_Goodnight then my love see you tomorrow." Said Naruto and he walked off_

"_Goodnight my love." Said Hinata who was let into the house by the butler.  
FLASHBACK END_

"Now I know how Don feels." Thought Naruto as he though back on how Don had asked Kaleigh to marry him, but only after a year of waiting so that he could make his fortune on the sea and have enough money to become a proper gentleman that he wanted to be for her.  
"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone okay? I love you too much for you to be hurt while I'm not around."  
"I'll be fine Naruto just help Don and come back to me in one piece"

"Alright Hinata I'll do that for you." And he put his head on her head while she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes until Don came up behind him now wearing a giant sword on his back.  
"Captain I'm sorry but we have to leave now."  
"Fine bye Hinata, I'll see you in a year."

"I'll be right here waiting for you my beloved sea fox." Said Hinata as she pulled him in for a kiss and after that kiss he was gone.

A/N okay that set up the stage for the movie of Pirates of the Caribbean with Naruto in it. Just a little side note Will knows what Naruto is (Pirate) and Don knows whose son Will is (Bootstrap Bill Turner). Okay and that's it with just a little thing saying that this is my first FF.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pirate's Code

By

Lone Wolf 066

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean or any other series/movies/books in this story (But I do own the OC's)

Ch. 2 Enter Jack Sparrow (**Jack:** Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, you mangy dog.

**Lone Wolf 066: **I AM NOT A MANGY DOG YOU STUPID LITTLE BIRD!!!!

**Jack: **Like I care just call me captain from now on savvy? (Pulls out pistol and points at me)  
**Lone Wolf 066: **I would watch out I'm the author you know.

**Jack:** Shit. (Jack's pistol turns into a little Naruto clone with a hammer and runs off in fright of the chibi clone.)

**Lone Wolf 066: **That's right run, run little birdie! Okay without further ado the story. Yay!!!!)

**Time:** 7 Months after the departure of the Kyuubi No Kitsune

_The Dream_

_She watched over the little boy who just moments ago was pulled from the cold ocean as the ship he had sailed on burned. He had just awoken briefly and after telling her his name she noticed a gold chain around his neck. Picking up the chain and following it downwards she came to a medallion on the chain with a wicked looking skull on it._

"_Could this boy be a pirate?" she thought as she looked at the boy a lieutenant of the ship asked if the boy had said anything yet. She told him that he had only told her his name, Will Turner. After the lieutenant had left she wandered to the back of the boat and looked at the medallion in her hand. As she looked at the medallion she saw something on the water. As her eyes focused on it, it became a great ship with tattered black sails and a Jolly Roger flying on the mast. She closed her eyes quickly hoping that the sight would go away._

_End Dream_

Elizabeth opened her and looked around the room. She was here in the now not eight years ago when she saw that black ship that haunted her dreams. She rose from her bed and crossed the room and stopped at her desk. She opened up a drawer and removing the false bottom she took out Will Turner's medallion as she had kept it for those eight years. She heard the handle of the door open and she hurridly put the medallion in her nightgown. It was Hinata who opened the door quietly hoping to check on Elizabeth without waking her up if she was sleeping. Seeing that Elizabeth was awake Hinata went over to her side and whispered

"Your father wanted to know if you were awake yet and if you were, if you were decent." Said Hinata

"Tell him just a moment." Said Elizabeth as she went over to the wardrobe and put on a robe.

"I'm ready." Called Elizabeth and in came the governor and Kaleigh with Kaleigh carrying in a box.

"Good you're finally awake" said the governor "Now if you wouldn't mind I was wondering if you would try on this dress and if it fit if you would wear it to the ceremony today."  
"Ceremony?" asked Elizabeth

"Captain Norrington's promotion or Commodore Norrington as he's about to become." Said the governor

"I knew it." Said Elizabeth as she tried on the dress however it wasn't going on easily at all and Kaleigh and Hinata had to pull on it roughly for it to go on.

"My god how do women elsewhere wear this thing?" asked Kaleigh

"They must have learned not to breathe." Answered Hinata

At that moment the butler came upstairs and told the governor that he had a visitor (Will and Commodore Norrington's sword) and the governor left. A couple minutes later after Hinata cut some threads in the dress so that Elizabeth could breathe a little bit, the three women went downstairs to find the governor talking to Will.

"Will it's good to see you." Said Elizabeth

"Hey Will." Said Kaleigh

"Hello Will." Said Hinata

"It's good to see you all Miss Swan, Miss Cypher, Miss Hyuuga." Said Will

"Will, how many more times do we have to ask you to call us all by our first names?" asked Elizabeth

"At least once more Miss Swan." Answered Will.

"Well we really must be going." Said the Governor "Kaleigh and Hinata you both have the rest of the day off. Come Elizabeth we must go."  
With that the governor and his entourage with his daughter left. Will turned to go out the door when he was stopped by two hands on his shoulders.  
"Will have you heard any news of them?" asked Hinata. Over the past few months when Will visited the governor he always had news of Naruto and Don with tales of their exploits.  
"The last tale that I have heard about them Hinata is that they were over by Oxbay Island (A fictitious island in the game Pirates of the Caribbean. Not the one with Jack in it but one that is a role-play game. I do not own it.) supposedly looking for gold that some Frenchmen had buried there." said Will

"How do you know it was them the sailors were talking about?" asked Kaleigh

"One they said they saw a blonde- haired man with a black coat with a fox head on it and two a red haired man dressed totally in black with a giant sword on his back. That is definitely them." Said Will and he turned away again but as he was turning he heard a small voice say "You really love her don't you Will?"

He turned around to look at Hinata and said "Yes I do." And with that he left

On The Sea

"God damn leak, god damn boat" though Captain Jack Sparrow as he continued to fill and empty the bucket with water from the bucket. He looked up and putting his hat over his heart he saluted the corpses of pirates that had been sent to the gallows. Noticing again the water as his feet he thought "Well there is nothing to do but to stand on the top of the sail."  
He did just that coming into the port with everyone in awe or surprise that he would do such a thing. After having a nice chat with the port official he stepped off his sail looking for a nice boat ehmmm ship to commandeer.

Time Jump Two hours

(A/N Commodore Norrington's ceremony is done and everyone is enjoying the nice congratulatory party in his honor.)

Elizabeth had stepped out from the hustle and bustle of everyone in the party to breathe. Even though she could breathe a tiny bit with Hinata's alteration to the dress she was still having trouble.

"May I have a moment?" asked Commodore Norrington. She nodded still trying to breathe.

"This promotion throws into a shock a great many things but has made me realize one thing. That my life is empty without a fine woman in my life. You have become a fine woman Elizabeth." Said Norrington (A/N: I try to keep things that happened in the movie the same along with the lines but sometimes I forget something. However Norrington said something along these lines and I just want to say **GET A LIFE YOU PERVERT!!! JEEZ TELL A WOMAN SHE'S FINE? OKAY THAT ISN'T SO BAD BUT YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING ELSE.** For the record I hate Norrington)

"I can't breathe." Said Elizabeth

"I know I can hardly breathe myself." Said Norrington (Man is he full of himself arrogant prick) and with that Elizabeth fainted and fell off the side of the fort down the cliff and into the water with a splash.

Jack Sparrow was just having a nice conversation with two British soldiers when he heard the splash and saw the girl sinking underwater. After diving in valiantly to save her he finally put her on the docks. Quickly cutting away the constricting corset she began to breathe. However as soon as he had done this he found a sword point at his throat.  
"On your feet pirate." Breathed Norrington with a dangerous tone in his words.

"How do you know that I'm a pirate?" Asked Jack

"Two things one the brand on your arm and two little friends of mine recognized you." Said Norrington "Gillette fetch some irons keep your guns on him men."  
"Do I happen to know these two friends of yours?" asked Jack

"Hello Jack." Came a quiet voice behind him. He instantly paled and he turned around slowly looking at a pissed-off Kaleigh and Hinata.

"Kaleigh, Hinata how nice to see you again." WHACK!! Jack got back handed in the face not once but twice once from each girl.

"How dare you say it's nice to see us you scoundrel!! You left me in that hellhole of a port when you said you could get me to a great island where I could get some work but noooo, you had to leave me in Tortuga!" shouted Hinata

"I guess I deserved that." Said Jack

"Well so what is the imfamous Jack Sparrow going to do now?" asked Elizabeth

"This!" and with that Jack threw the chains of the irons around her throat and said "Commodore my affects please!" he said " And my hat." He said after a moment when the commodore hesitated he pulled the chains tighter around Elizabeth's neck "Commodore!"

With that Norrington gave Jack his sword compass pistol and hat. Elizabeth then dressed and after that was done he said "Thank-you gentlemen, you should all remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" and he pushed Elizabeth into the men. Quickly kicking the latch on the pulley that was above him he grabbed the rope and swung around on the pulley mast (A/N I have no idea what to call it) and the cannon attached to it fell into the water. When the mast finally stopped swinging around Jack slid down a rope using his chains and he ran off and inevitably was beaten on the head by Mr. Brown the drunken blacksmith with a glass bottle. Now the winds blew in an ominous feeling along with black clouds….

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

LoneWolf066: All right not really a lot of action this is more of a filler chapter that kinda explained some relationships and how some characters now tie together. Next chapter will have some action in it also with a twist added on to the Black Pearl invasion. Sorry about skipping the Will and Jack fight but I did not feel like writing it eh what cha gonna do? It was too……. troublesome for my taste


End file.
